dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crack Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Tug Antagonists: * Astro Other Characters: * Mary Perry Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = The Clock: "Robbers from Hades" | Synopsis10 = "The Devil" inflicts a treatment ("that sodium di-nitrophenol solution") which causes several men to burn internally, with intense heat, to force them to rob for him. Next on his list of men to kidnap is Brian O'Brien. The first attempt at abducting O'Brien, on an open street in broad daylight, almost costs the Devil three men, punched out, but their weird metabolic condition enables them to revive quickly. The second abduction attempt gets one of them (D-3) shot dead by his own gang, but succeeds in carrying away O'Brien. Pug arrives in time to spot the problem and follow them to their hideout, in which the Devil wastes no time in dosing O'Brien with his fiendish treatment. Pug bursts in, punches down the Devil, frees O'Brien, and hands him one of his silk masks. The Devil regains his feet and summons his three remaining minions into the fight, then flees; the Clock punches out two of them, then pursues. The floor of this dump has weird rectangular pits with fires burning in them; at least two of the Robbers from Hades fall into these. The chase gets onto a rooftop, where the Devil just plain carelessly blunders his way over the side of the building and hurtles to his death on the pavement below. Meanwhile the bad medicine is making the Clock dizzy and feverish, but he just happens to know the antidote for sodium di-nitrophenol poisoning; it's egg whites and milk; Pug fetches some of those, and soon the Clock recovers. The Robbers from Hades (D-1, D-2, & D-5) have all died, from a combination of long-term poisoning and being punched into a fire. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Great Yaho * Chief of the Waqui Indians Other Characters: * George Allison * Several hobos Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * John G. Garr * Robert V. Garr * Fielding Garr * Tom Garr Locations: * ** House of Terror Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * King of the Caverns Other Characters: * Queen Klitra * Mermazons (mermaid Amazons) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Doctor Norton * Chuck the chauffeur Antagonists: * Rocco Flint ** five or more henchmen ** a traitorous underling Other Characters: * Mrs. Adams Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * (the Spider's car) | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pat "Pug" Brady Antagonists: * The "Devil" * The Robbers From Hades ** D-1 ** D-2 ** D-3 ** D-5 Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * the Devil's "sodium di-nitrophenol" treatment is spelled and hyphenated exactly that way both of the times it appears in the story, and superficially resembles a real-world poison, sodium dinitrophenol. Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Space Legion: "The Brain Bandits" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Space Legion Antagonists: * The Brain Master * Gor Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Ned Brant | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler5_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker5_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker7_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle7 = Lee Preston of the Red Cross: "The Volcano Crooks" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dr. Grayson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler8_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker8_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | Notes = * Alias, the Spider: ** That chest-shot on page 4 looks fatal. Tom Hallaway's body-count now is > 8. ** The Spider gets his first couple of bullet wounds in this story. ** Although we readers are seeing the Black Widow for the first time, it has apparently already been in circulation and gained a feared reputation in the underworld, based on the fact that low-level hoodlums are able to identify it by name. * The tribe appearing in this issue's Black Condor story are the "Waquo," incorrectly listed elsewhere as the "Yaqui." * The Clock: ** The Clock packs no gun in this issue, but pretends to, and successfully bluffs an attacker into a fatal spot. ** The Clock is knocked unconscious with a blunt instrument, in this issue, for the (at least) 2nd time in his career. * Also featured in this issue of Crack Comics were: ** , by Bernard Dibble, replacing John Devlin. ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Gill Fox ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** Snappy, by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #7 Nov 1940, entire issue }}